Dispenser units arranged to dispense countermeasures from aircrafts are well known. Both fighter and transport aircrafts, as well as civil aircrafts are exposed for threats from self-guided missiles equipped with radar, IR or laser sensors, which can be fired either from other aircrafts or from the ground. In order to protect the threatened aircrafts from an attack of such missiles they are provided with various types of dispenser units which dispense countermeasure means. Such countermeasure means may comprise aluminized foil or fibers, hot IR chaff, and also laser-reflecting fibers or foils, which confuse and divert missiles aimed at the aircraft.
The dispenser units are often enclosed in capsules or cases arranged under the wings or under the fuselage of the aircraft. The countermeasures are dispensed out of a dispensing nozzle arranged at the dispenser unit. Since the dispenser unit is used only when the air craft is exposed for threats the dispensing unit may be inactivated during a long period of time. Under such period the countermeasures within the dispenser unit must be protected against the air flow and water or particles in the air flow which may come into the dispenser unit and reach the countermeasures, and as a result damage the countermeasures. Also, during handling of the dispenser unit it is important that the countermeasures not fall out of the dispenser unit.
Document WO-A1-02/093102 discloses a dispenser intended for discharging countermeasure means. The dispenser is build into a modified rocket capsule which is intended for originally unguided attack rockets. The capsule may be arranged under the wings of the aircraft or under the aircraft fuselage.
Another prior art dispenser unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,441. The dispenser unit is provided with an enclosure for a pyrophoric liquid. A repturing disc is arranged at a nozzle for dispensing the liquid.
The objective problem to be solved by the present invention is to improve the handling safety of a dispenser unit for countermeasures.
Another objective problem to be solved by the present invention is to reduce the air flow into a dispenser unit.
A further objective problem to be solved by the present invention is to prevent countermeasures to unintentionally fall out of a dispenser unit for countermeasures